Strawberry Shortcake's World: Legend of Everfree
'Strawberry Shortcake's World: Legend of Everfree '''is a 2017 American animated film in Release the Television February 17, 2017 on Nickelodeon and February 18, 2017 on Freeform , It Release on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 21, 2017, Release the Canada Television on March 3, 2017 on ABC Spark and YTV. in Italian Release the Television on March 18, 2017 on Cartoon Network. Plot The film opens with Strawberry Shortcake squirming in bed as she has a bad dream. She is awakened by the arrival of her Strawberry World High School friends, who tell her that the bus for Camp Everfree is leaving soon. As Strawberry Shortcake hurries out of bed to pack her bags, her evil alter ego Midnight Shortcake suddenly appears in the middle of the room. She disintegrates Strawberry Shortcake's friends and bedroom and gloats that she will always be a part of her. As Strawberry Shortcake screams in horror, her dog Pupcake wakes her up, the whole experience having only been a nightmare. Strawberry Shortcake and her classmates are already on the bus to Camp Everfree. Cherry Jam asks if she's okay, but Strawberry Shortcake assures with a weak smile that she's fine. As Ginger Snap fantasizes about the fun they will have at camp, Angel Cake's mother and Strawberry Shortcake's mother express how proud they are of their students for raising enough money to fund their field trip. Having fond childhood memories of Camp Everfree themselves, they hope that the students will make great memories of their own. As the students cheer, Strawberry Shortcake stares uncertainly out the bus window. Upon arriving at Camp Everfree, the students start to ponder about the various activities they look forward to, such as going on nature walks for Lemon Meringue and chasing squirrels for Pupcake. Seaberry Delight and her friends also express how glad they are to be away from the magical going-ons at Strawberry World High. As Huckleberry Pie hands Strawberry Shortcake her bag, the two act awkwardly around each other, and Cherry Jam explains it is because of her resemblance to Strawberry Shortcake of Strawberry World, who Huckleberry Pie has a crush on. Over the camp's P.A. system, a cheerful voice directs the campers to the courtyard. The voice belongs to the camp director and "friendly nature guide" Gloriosa Daisy, who introduces herself and her brother Timber Spruce. The cheery Gloriosa invitingly welcomes suggestions from the campers for activities to make their time at camp memorable. She states that their options are wide open, though Timber interrupts and says hiking near the rock quarry is off-limits. As Gloriosa takes activity suggestions, including a fashion show proposed by Orange Blossom, Timber appears to take a romantic interest in Strawberry Shortcake, causing her to blush. When Strawberry Shortcake's mother mentions the traditional "camp gift", Gloriosa explains – after some brief tension with her brother – that every year, campers create a gift to leave behind for future campers and foster strong bonds of friendship. After Gloriosa and Timber hand out tent assignments to the campers, Timber Spruce briefly flirts with Twilight, earning her some playful teasing from her friends. Just then, businessman Filthy Rich arrives at the camp, prompting Gloriosa to turn him away. When Filthy explains that he's "taking in the scenery", Gloriosa bitterly tells him to return when camp is over. After a brief stare-down between the two, Filthy leaves in his limo. Before the campers get suspicious, Gloriosa claims that Filthy is a former camper who was just visiting. A short while later, the campers put their belongings away in their assigned tents, and Orange Blossom starts to plan out her fashion show, much to Seaberry Delight's chagrin. Meanwhile, Cherry Jam shares with Strawberry Shortcake her suspicions concerning Gloriosa Daisy – and teases her further about Timber Spruce. When Cherry Jam brings up Strawberry Shortcake's behavior back on the class bus, Pupcake reveals that Strawberry Shortcake has been having nightmares. However, Strawberry Shortcake insists that she has been much happier since transferring to Strawberry World High, especially after the events of the Friendship Games. Sunset assures Strawberry Shortcake that what happened during the Games was not her fault and that her friends have forgiven her. Before heading to the camp docks, Cherry Jam looks for her sunscreen. Strawberry Shortcake finds it but inadvertently levitates it off the ground, along with several other objects in the tent. While Cherry Jam reacts to this magical phenomenon positively, Twilight fears that it's Midnight Shortcake's doing. After having Cherry Jam promise not to say anything about this to their friends, she hurries to the docks. Cherry Jam tries to levitate the sunscreen bottle herself, but nothing happens. As Cherry Jam goes to join the others at the docks, she bumps into Gloriosa Daisy. Her hand brushes against Gloriosa's arm, and she briefly hears what sounds like Gloriosa's angered voice, but Gloriosa insists she didn't say anything. Once the campers have gathered at the docks, Gloriosa once again reminds everyone to ask her for anything they might need. When Strawberry Shortcake steps onto the dock, she trips when one of the wooden boards breaks, but Timber Spruce catches her. As Timber continues to flirt with Strawberry Shortcake, Huckleberry Pie watches forlornly. He confides in Cherry Jam that he shouldn't be jealous because this Strawberry Shortcake isn't the Strawberry Shortcake he knows. Sunset plainly tells him that Twilight's princess duties will keep her busy in Strawberry World and that he should get over her. Realizing the poor condition of the dock, Angel Cake's mother suggests closing it for the remainder of camp, much to the campers' disappointment. As Gloriosa tries to salvage things, Seaberry Delight suggests building a new dock as the Strawberry World Wonderberrys' camp gift. Everyone is on board with the idea, but Timber is skeptical, leading to more quiet tension between him and Gloriosa. Nevertheless, the campers all agree to help build a new dock, and Strawberry Shortcake and her friends share their ideas to make it a reality. Orange Blossom, in particular, hopes to use the finished dock as the runway in her fashion show. As the sun starts to set and Strawberry Shortcake and Timber grow closer, Strawberry Shortcake's mother and Gloriosa tell everyone to clean up and gather by the fire pit for s'mores and scary stories. Later that evening, the campers gather around a campfire, and Timber Spruce tells the legend of a spirit called Gaea Everfree. Many years ago, Timber and Gloriosa's great-grandparents came to the forest and, taken by its beauty, decided to establish a camp. When they started building, however, magical vines began to grow everywhere, and a tree crashed on top of their cabin in the middle of the night. As they ran outside, they encountered a giant creature with root-like hair, teeth made of jagged rock, black eyes, and a shimmering aura that left a trail of gem dust in her wake. The creature introduced herself as Gaea Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that Timber's great-grandparents had trespassed upon her land. They begged Gaea Everfree to let them stay and build their camp. Gaea agreed but warned that it would only be temporary; one day she would return to reclaim the forest, and they will know she is near by her trail of gem dust. At that moment, Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the bushes, scaring the campers. When asked why she made such an entrance, Gloriosa nervously replies that she "took the scenic route" to enjoy the forest. With scary stories drawn to a close, Seaberry Delight assures Lemon Meringue that the story isn't real, but Angel Cake thinks that Gaea Everfree's presence in their world could be attributed to a similar reason as that of the Dazzlings'. As the Rainbooms discuss having to deal with another "power-crazed magical creature", a visibly upset Strawberry Shortcake excuses herself, and Cherry Jam tells her friends to be more sensitive about Strawberry Shortcake's feelings in regards to the Friendship Games. That night, Strawberry Shortcake has another nightmare about Midnight Shortcake's imminent return. Her scream of terror wakes up Cherry Jam, who discovers Strawberry Shortcake magically levitating her and Pupcake's beds. When Strawberry Shortcake realizes what she is doing, the magic stops, and the beds fall to the floor. Cherry Jam says that they need to talk about what's happening, but Strawberry Shortcake insists that they don't. Later that morning, Coco Calypso and Apricot are in a sailboat on the water, but there's no wind to carry their sail. As Cherry Jam and Strawberry Shortcake arrive to continue working on the new dock, Cherry Jam proposes that Strawberry Shortcake try and control her magic, but Strawberry Shortcake thinks she'll never be able to control it. Just then, Coco Calypso and Apricot's sailboat moves forward at high-speed and crashes into the dock, ruining the campers' hard work. According to Apricot, the boat moved on its own, and Orange Blossom discovers a trail of gem dust in the water, leading the campers to believe that Gaea Everfree is the cause. As the campers attempt to salvage what they built, Strawberry Shortcake runs off into the forest alone, feeling guilty for destroying the dock. In a waterfall clearing, she sings an emotional ballad about her struggle to keep the darkness inside her from getting out. Some time later, Sunset looks for Strawberry Shortcake after she disappeared from the dock. She wakes up Pupcake from his slumber and asks if he knows where Strawberry Shortcake is, and Pupcake offers to help track her down. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Twilight bumps into Timber Spruce. She pretends to have gotten lost while going for a walk, and Timber guides her back to camp. Timber tells Twilight that he has lived at the camp his whole life and wants to sell it to go live in a normal town. Having never told this to anyone before, Timber says Twilight must be special, and the two of them blush. Overhearing Strawberry Shortcake and Timber's conversation, Cherry Jam decides to talk to Strawberry Shortcake about her magic at a later time. Back at camp, Orange Blossom prepares to partake in rock-climbing, with Seaberry Delight as her spotter. When Strawberry Shortcake and Timber return, the increasingly impatient Angel Cake asks Strawberry Shortcake to be her spotter so she can join in. As she leaves to get another rock-climbing harness and Timber leaves to assist Gloriosa, Cherry Jam and Pupcake arrive just as the earth starts to tremble. Blackberry Bun, Huckleberry Pie, and Coco Calypso notice another trail of gem dust. Distracted by the sudden tremor, Orange Blossom loses her grip on the rock-climbing wall and demands to come down. As Seaberry Delight tries to loosen a snag in the harness line, her hands start to glow, and she pulls on the line so hard that Orange Blossom shoots upward. Seaberry Delight catches her before she hits the ground, explaining that for a brief moment, Orange Blossom felt inexplicably weightless. Seaberry Delight offers to help Orange Blossom remove her harness, but Orange Blossom refuses and accidentally creates a large diamond shield that pushes Seaberry Delight backward into the water. Rarity apologizes profusely, confused over what happened. Cherry Jam is excited that more of her friends are developing new magic, but Strawberry Shortcake is still distressed. After informing Gloriosa about Seaberry Delight falling into the water, they hear Lemon Meringue screaming in the camp cafeteria. There, they find the cafeteria covered in dough and sprinkles. Ginger Snap explains that, while they were decorating cookies, the sprinkles in Ginger Snap's hands would glow pink and explode. Lemon Meringue decides to clean up the mess. When she is unable to reach paper towels on top of a shelf, she asks for help. A bird suddenly flies in and fetches the paper towels for Lemon Meringue, and Lemon Meringue discovers she is able to communicate with the bird. Seaberry Delight and Orange Blossom enter to explain what happened at the rock-climbing wall, and Seaberry Delight wonders where Angel Cake is. Just then, Angel Cake zooms in at supersonic speed and crashes into a wall. She explains she had gone to get a harness, but she ran so fast that she found herself all the way back in town. She also says that she lost her super-speed while so far away, but it returned to her when she got close to camp. As Cherry Jam wonders what is causing this magical disturbance, Lemon Meringue suggests it's the work of Gaea Everfree. At that moment, Gloriosa enters with towels and dry clothes for Seaberry Delight. When she asks what happened to the cafeteria, Cherry Jam gives a vague answer, but Gloriosa tells them not to worry about it, once again assuring the campers that she has a handle on things. However, Apricot and Coco Calypso enter with additional camp problems, and Timber arrives to inform Gloriosa that Filthy Rich has returned. Again, Gloriosa says she can handle it, but when she puts her hand on Cherry Jam's arm, Cherry Jam hears a scream of frustration. She believes it to have come from Lemon Meringue, but no one else heard anything. Before Cherry Jam can figure out what she heard, Strawberry Shortcake's mother uses the camp's P.A. system to announce the lighting of paper lanterns, and the girls decide to forget about their new magic for the time being. As the campers construct paper lanterns at the picnic tables by the dock, Strawberry Shortcake sits off by herself because she believes Midnight Shortcake is the cause of her and her friends' new magic. When the time comes to release the lanterns, Strawberry Shortcake bumps into Timber Spruce again, and he senses her odd behavior. Strawberry Shortcake tells him she's fine, and she indeed feels a little better when her own lantern is lit. Later that night, after the campers have gone to sleep, Cherry Jam awakens to find Strawberry Shortcake's bed empty and her belongings gone. Outside the tent, she sees Strawberry Shortcake and Pupcake leaving and follows after them. When Cherry Jam catches up with them in the forest, Strawberry Shortcake explains that she and Pupcake are going to catch a cab ride home. As she tries to convince Strawberry Shortcake not to leave, Cherry Jam touches her arm, causing her to experience a vision of Strawberry Shortcake's memories and emotions. Sensing Strawberry Shortcake's uncertainties about Midnight Shortcake, Sunset assures her that Midnight Shortcake is gone. With this, Cherry Jam realizes that her own magic has changed as well; she can read others' thoughts, memories, and feelings through physical contact. Unfortunately, this only distresses Strawberry Shortcake further, as she believes more and more people are becoming "infected" by her magic. Despite Cherry Jam's assertions that she knows what Strawberry Shortcake is going through, Strawberry Shortcake is still uncomfortable being around her friends. Just then, Timber Spruce appears before the two holding a sharp axe. He claims to have been chopping firewood for the following evening's campfire and expresses his growing frustration with his sister's demands. When asked why they were in the woods in the middle of the night, Cherry Jam pretends to have been sleepwalking and being found by Strawberry Shortcake. As Timber escorts Strawberry Shortcake and Cherry Jam back to camp, offering to "protect" them from Gaea Everfree, Sunset discovers gem dust falling out of Timber's pocket. The next morning, the campers continue working on the new dock. Seaberry Delight and her friends are being extra careful not to activate their new magic powers, causing their progress to be slow. With the girls unable to control their developing abilities, Cherry Jam arrives and tells them they should accept their new magic and not reject it. Through an uplifting song, Cherry Jam teaches her friends to embrace their abilities in order to have better control over them. With Cherry Jam's guidance, the girls are able to use their magic to speed up and finish the dock's construction. Reinvigorated, Orange Blossom wants to do an immediate run-through of the fashion show. Cherry Jam tells them to start without her so she can find Strawberry Shortcake, hoping to convince her to embrace her own magic. Along her way to find Strawberry Shortcake, Cherry Jam hears Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce arguing in the boathouse; in particular, she hears Timber tell Gloriosa that she has to "let it go", believing he's referring to selling Camp Everfree. Gloriosa storms out of the boathouse, with Timber following shortly after. As Cherry Jam sneaks away before she gets caught, she bumps into Huckleberry Pie, and he thanks her for convincing him to get over Strawberry Shortcake. Noticing Cherry Jam's shifty behavior, Huckleberry Pie asks her what's going on, and she lets him know – as vaguely as possible – that Timber Spruce is not what he seems and she fears revealing his true nature would break Strawberry Shortcake's heart. Though he is unaware of the full situation, Huckleberry Pie says Strawberry Shortcake is lucky to have a friend like Cherry Jam looking out for her. Huckleberry Pie also expresses how much nicer Cherry Jam has become since she first arrived and asks her if they could start over as friends. Cherry Jam, noticing Timber Spruce go into the forest, quickly agrees to Huckleberry Pie's suggestion before running off. As Cherry Jam follows Timber through the forest, she briefly feels the earth tremble again. Nearby, she sees a shadowy figure enter a cave by the supposedly off-limits rock quarry. She also sees something glowing inside the cave. Convinced that Timber Spruce is up to something, Cherry Jam sends Strawberry Shortcake a text message saying to meet her by the quarry. When she and Spike arrive, Cherry Jam explains to them that she believes ''someone is hiding sinister activities behind the guise of a ghost story. Strawberry Shortcake, Cherry Jam, and Pupcake enter the cave, where they discover a massive crystal spire emanating with Strawberry magic. Spike mentions Timber Spruce, and Strawberry Shortcake wonders what he has to do with anything. Suddenly, someone emerges from the shadows – not Timber, as Cherry Jam expected, but Gloriosa Daisy. She accuses Gloriosa of trying to scare everyone away from Camp Everfree, but Gloriosa says she would never do such a thing. As Gloriosa walks past Cherry Jam, Cherry Jam grabs her arm, activating her new magic and allowing her to view Gloriosa's memories. Gloriosa had fallen behind on her payments to Filthy Rich, which meant Filthy would own the land that Camp Everfree is built upon, and he intended to tear the camp down to build a spa resort. Desperate to keep the camp that her great-grandparents founded, Gloriosa begged Filthy for more time to pay, and Filthy gave her until the end of the month. Some time later, as she tearfully wondered what to do, Gloriosa noticed a trail of gem dust leading to the cave, where she discovered seven colored geodes embedded in the crystal spire. Extracting five of the geodes granted Gloriosa magical plant-controlling powers. Timber Spruce tried to warn Gloriosa against using the geodes' power, but Gloriosa refused to listen out of her desire to save Camp Everfree. Unfortunately, she had not mastered her powers completely, having caused Coco Calypso and Apricot's boat to crash into the pier and the tremors. This caused even further arguments between Gloriosa and Timber, who made up the Gaea Everfree legend to cover for her actions. Cherry Jam's visions stop there, and she realizes when Timber told Gloriosa to "let it go", he was referring to the geodes' magic. Cherry Jam and Strawberry Shortcake try to convince Gloriosa to stop using the magic of the geodes before it becomes too much for her to control. Gloriosa refuses, however, still determined to save her camp. She extracts the last two geodes from the crystal spire and uses her increased power to ensnare Strawberry Shortcake, Cherry Jam, and Pupcake in vines. The geodes then merge with the ones Gloriosa already has, causing her to transform into a green-haired plant-controlling she-demon. With her magic powers, Gloriosa traps the three inside the cave. Back at the camp docks, Orange Blossom is in the middle of her fashion show dress rehearsal when the transformed Gloriosa Daisy appears, to the campers' shock and horror. Determined to keep Camp Everfree out of Filthy Rich's clutches, Gloriosa uses her immense magical power to enclose the entire campground in a giant cage of brambles. Once again, the campers' new dock is destroyed. Through a villainous aria, Gloriosa vows to keep Camp Everfree open and protect everyone and everything within its walls, oblivious to the fear that she is instilling into her campers. Timber tries to free the entrapped campers by cutting through Gloriosa's brambles with his axe, but every vine he cuts through simply grows back denser than before. Before long, Camp Everfree is made into a sea of brambles. In the sailboat nearby, the Rainbooms wonder what they are going to do, and Angel Cake suggests doing what they always do: save the day. Jumping into action, Orange Blossom saves Plum Puddin' and Blueberry Muffin Drops from a falling totem pole, Angel Cake carries the campers to safety, and Lemon Meringue, Seaberry Delight, and Ginger Snap use their animal communication, super strength, and explosion powers to make openings leading outside the bramble cage. As they do so, they "pony up", sprouting pony ears and wings. However, Gloriosa Daisy seals the openings back up before they can get through, and she traps campers faster than Angel Cake can save them. Meanwhile, Pupcake frees himself, Strawberry Shortcake, and Cherry Jam from Gloriosa's vines with his teeth, but they are unable to move the boulder blocking the cave entrance. Cherry Jam again tries to convince Strawberry Shortcake to use her magic, and after some reluctance, she uses a small amount of her magic to move the boulder. Now freed from the cave, Cherry Jam, Strawberry Shortcake, and Spike race back to the campgrounds. Inside the bramble cage, Gloriosa asks why the Rainbooms are fighting her when she's trying to save the camp. Rarity says that while she loves Camp Everfree, she isn't ready to give up her weekly trips to the spa. Hearing Orange Blossom mention the spa sends Gloriosa over the edge, and her power continues to grow. Even the pleas of her brother Timber fall on deaf ears as she traps him in brambles as well. Outside the caged camp, Cherry Jam is unable to penetrate the wall of brambles and tells Strawberry Shortcake to use her magic again. Strawberry Shortcake is afraid of using too much magic and letting Midnight Shortcake take over, but Cherry Jam convinces her to do so for the sake of her friends. Using her magic, Strawberry Shortcake splits the brambles apart for her, Cherry Jam, and Pupcake to enter. As Gloriosa enters the final phase of immortalizing herself and Camp Everfree in an enclosure of brambles, Timber once again tries to reach her, but Sunset says she is no longer Gloriosa—just a mindless creature consumed by Strawberry magic. Gloriosa and Timber become completely encased in vines, and even more vines sprout from the ground. The Rainbooms and Pupcake protect themselves from the vines inside Orange Blossom's diamond shield, but she is unable to hold it for long. Cherry Jam tells Strawberry Shortcake she can destroy the brambles by unleashing the full extent of her magic, but Strawberry Shortcake is still afraid of letting Midnight Shortcake take control. Cherry Jam assures her that she and the rest of their friends won't let that happen. Inside Strawberry Shortcake's mind, she continues to be haunted by Midnight Shortcake, but her friends appear to lend their trust and support. With a declaration of "I am Strawberry Shortcake!", Strawberry Shortcake conquers her fears and embraces the Magic Berry of Friendship within her, and she berry friends up as well. Breaking free of Gloriosa's brambles, Strawberry Shortcake tears away the vines keeping Gloriosa enclosed and seizes her geodes. Each of the seven geodes goes to Strawberry Shortcake and one of her friends, granting them all-new magical forms. With their new magic, the girls blast the brambles away in an explosion of light. Timber Spruce and the campers are freed from captivity, and Gloriosa Daisy returns to normal. As Timber hugs his sister, the campers cheer for the Strawberry World High students, and the girls discover that the geodes have formed into necklaces. Some time later, the campers work together to fix the damage Gloriosa caused, and Gloriosa apologizes to Strawberry Shortcake's mother and Angel Cake's mother for being so misguided in her efforts to save Camp Everfree. She considers going through with selling the camp to Filthy Rich, but Strawberry Shortcake's mother vehemently disagrees. Because of what Camp Everfree means to both its past and present campers, Strawberry Shortcake and Cherry Jam propose reaching out to them to help save it. They and their friends suggest holding a "Crystal Ball" fundraiser in the cave to raise money and save the camp from being sold. While Gloriosa Daisy appreciates the girls' enthusiasm, she is unsure how they are going to plan such a ball in one day. But the Strawberry World assure her... Over the course of the next day, the Everfree campers decorate the inside of the crystal cave and put together their fundraiser to save the camp, sending invitations to everyone in the town nearby. Interspersed throughout are shots of the Rainbooms – with Strawberry Shortcake providing vocals – performing the song Legend You Were Meant To Be at the Ball, and photographs of the girls having fun together at camp. Thanks to the campers' efforts, Camp Everfree is saved, and Filthy Rich walks off defeated. Gloriosa Daisy thanks the Rainbooms for everything they've done and regrets not having simply asked for help in the first place. A short while later, Timber approaches Strawberry Shortcake and brags about saving the campers from the brambles. Strawberry Shortcake points out that she saved them, but Timber playfully argues that she wouldn't have saved them if he didn't save her from falling on the docks. When Strawberry Shortcake says she's glad to have met Timber, he misinterprets it as her saying goodbye, but she accepts his invitation to go out on a date. Just before the two share a kiss, Gloriosa interrupts to introduce Timber to some donors who were friends with their parents. Timber asks Strawberry Shortcake to save him a dance with Grape Jam, and Strawberry Shortcaket's friends tease her even more. As the girls wonder about their new magic powers, Cherry Jam believes they are tied directly to their crystal necklaces and that they were somehow meant to possess them. Later on, Cherry Jam confesses to still wondering about one thing: where the magic of the geodes came from. Meanwhile, back at Strawberry World High School, the stone block where the CHS Wondercolts statue once stood has a crack in the top, and magic from Strawberry World leaks through... Strawberry Shortcake and her friends finish rebuilding the new Camp Everfree dock once more. Ginger Snap wants to celebrate the dock's completion, but she accidentally causes the confetti and marshmallows she throws onto the dock to explode, destroying it all over again. The girls stare in complete disbelief, and Orange Blossom faints. Cast * Lake Bell as Strawberry Shortcake * Frank Welker as Pupcake * Enid-Raye Adams as Gloriosa Daisy * Brian Doe as Timber Spruce * Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich * Tara Strong as Ginger Snap * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Apple Dumplin' (cameos) * Jenny Slate as Angel Cake * Jada Pinkett Smith as Orange Blossom * Emily Nunez as Seaberry Delight * Adam Hicks as Huckleberry Pie * Sarah Gadon as Grape Jam * Meghan Trainor as Cherry Jam * Bridgit Mendler as Crepe Suzette * Amy Poehler as Blueberry Muffin * Caitlin Charmichael as Lemon Meringue * Peyton List as Plum Puddin' * Vanessa Marshall as Raspberry Torte * Melissa Joan Hart as Frosty Puff * Kate McLennan as Apricot * Lindsay Lohan as Coco Calypso * Jake Short as Blackberry Buns * Amy Lee as Strawberry Shortcake's Mom * Jennifer Aniston as Angel Cake's Mom Songs * Legend of Everfree (by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * The Midnight in Me (by Strawberry Shortcake) * Embrace the Berry (by Cherry Jam) * That's How I Know (by Strawberry Shortcake and Cherry Jam) * We Will Stand For Everfree (by Gloriosa Daisy) * Legend You Were Meant To Be (by Grape Jam and Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * Hope Shines Eternal (end credits) Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Reboot Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:YTV Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:2017 Category:2017 films Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:Direct-to-video films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films